


The Engagement

by MsChievous



Series: Me, Myself, and the Demons in My Closet [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Iedolas is a shit father, M/M, Niff Prince Prompto, Non-Consensual Kissing, Prince!Prompto, no surpise there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsChievous/pseuds/MsChievous
Summary: Prince Prompto is surprised to find his father offers his hand in marriage to the Chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia.





	The Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for this idea goes to Kaciart. In one of her streams, she did a "what-if" where Prince Prompto got engaged to Ardyn. My mind took that and ran. I have two other parts to this that I want to get to, so hopefully this will be the one series I finish... orz

Prince Prompto Aldercapt looked up from his computer at the knock at his door. He glanced at the clock. The guards shouldn’t be changing for another half an hour. What was going on?

“Come in?” He called, heart beating in his chest. The man who stepped through the doorway didn’t help matters at all. Suddenly, Prompto wished he had a dagger to protect himself.

But the Chancellor didn’t step much closer than through the threshold. He bowed with a knowing grin, “How do you do, Your Highness?” 

Prompto nodded. “I-I’m good. Thanks. What, um… what can I-  _ how _ can I help you?” He managed to mumble out.

The Chancellor straightened, still with the same too-big grin on his face. “I have come to escort you. Your father has called for you.

Despite the dread curling in his gut, Prompto forced his face to stay calm and impassive. “Very well, one moment.” Prompto quickly saved the photo he had been touching up, then stood. “Let us go.”

It was exhilarating to finally be able to leave his wing of the palace, even if it  _ was _ to meet up with his father, which was never good news. At least he was allowed to see parts of the palace he hadn’t been able to see in years.

When they finally arrived in front of the doors to the throne room, Ardyn made a motion to the guards, and they swung the doors wide open. 

Ardyn swept through the open doors, footsteps loud and purposeful, as Prompto trailed behind, praying that he would still be alive at the end of this meeting.

“Ah, Chancellor Izunia, son, how kind of you to join me,” Iedolas sat on an ornate throne, with delicately-wrought metalwork depicting his recent triumph over Shiva, in addition to the many deeds of his ancestors.

_ Their _ ancestors, Prompto thought bitterly.

“Ah, yes, I have brought the delicate flower to your side,” Ardyn drew his thumb across Prompto’s face.

“Son,” Iedolas’ presence was commanding, and Prompto couldn’t help but stand a little straighter. He remembered Lady Aranea’s advice and kept his knees unlocked, thankful that his billowing robes hid the shaking.

“Hello, Father, Your Majesty,” Prompto said with a low bow. “How can I be of service?”

Iedolas waved his words away. “We are arranging a peace treaty with Lucis. Lady Lunafreya is to wed Prince Noctis, so Ardyn has offered his hand to you. I have accepted.”

Prompto furrowed his brow, working through three different things that didn’t quite make sense. Firstly, peace with Lucis. His father was a warmonger, and Lucis was on its last legs. Surely his father would prefer to completely destroy the royal city of Insomnia?

But then he realized his father had said that Lady Lunafreya was going to marry  _ Noctis _ . He had always assumed  _ he _ would marry Luna. After all, it only made sense to strengthen the Aldercapt bloodline with the power of the Oracle. Plus, he liked Luna.

He had barely finished with that thought when his father’s final words finally clicked. “Marriage… to Chancellor Izunia?” His voice cracked in disbelief. He hoped,  _ prayed  _ he had misheard. But the Chancellor turned to him with a feral grin and brushed hair out of his eyes. It took all his willpower not to cringe away from the touch.

“Oh, my dear, please, call me Ardyn.”

His stomach dropped, and he felt like he was going to pass out. He wanted to protest, to say that none of that made sense, but his father’s face was stony, and there were several MTs with guns stationed around the room. He wasn’t stupid enough not to have realized his father’s scientist had cloned him, in the eventuality he turned against his father. 

“What say you, son?” His father asked, glaring down at him like he was some dirt caught between the ridges of his boot.

Prompto forced his breathing to even, bowing as low as he dared. “It pleases me greatly to do whatever I can to help spread the strength of Niflheim,” He said with a vacant smile. If a marriage with Cha- with Ardyn will assist with that, it will be my pleasure.”

Ardyn smiled. “Then I believe our audience with the Emperor is done, my dear,” Ardyn said, wrapping an arm around Prompto’s shoulders and drawing him close. The man smelled unpleasant, like a mix of brimstone and pine, but Prompto kept the smile on his face and allowed Ardyn to drag him back through a series of hallways, back to his room. 

When Ardyn bid him farewell and closed the door, Prompto just barely managed to make it to the bed before collapsing in a heap on his bed.

This couldn’t be real. This was just a really fucked up dream. Why wasn’t he going to marry Luna? It made so much sense! And why give that power to Lucis? And why marry him off to the  _ Chancellor _ ? 

Prompto knew the Chancellor had an… infatuation… with him, but could his father be swayed so easily? No, of  _ course _ , he could. If Ardyn said it would help their cause, his father would follow his direction to the letter. 

Drawing a shaky breath, Prompto got to his feet. He could do this. Marriage wasn’t a big deal. They didn’t have to sleep in the same rooms. They could be partners in name only. He would be okay with that.

But there had to be a deeper plan, didn’t there? Niflheim had Luna in the palm of their hand. Why would they give her away to Lucis? What could the Empire gain from this? Or was this all Ardyn’s plan? Did he have some secret reason for wanting Noctis and Luna to wed?

He ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t think. None of this made any sense at all! But he had a role to play. Sit in his room, do what he’s told, and be silent. As long as he follows those orders, he’ll live.

That’s all he wants.

 

* * *

 

The arrangement was somehow worse than he expected. He had hoped that the Chancellor would only be interested in the power being his spouse would bring. But the man was interested in much more than that.

“Oh, Prompto!” The Chancellor didn’t even knock as he came into Prompto’s room, “How are you, my dear?”

Prompto jumped, quickly shutting his laptop. “H-hello, Ardyn,” He replied, “I am well. What brings you to my chambers?” 

“Merely an offer of companionship. We’ll be married by the end of the week. Surely we should get used to spending more time together?”

“Of course. Allow me a moment,” Prompto responded with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

Instead of waiting outside the door like a polite person would, the Chancellor merely nodded and leaned against the door jamb, crossing his arms over his chest. “Take your time, my sweet.”

Finally, Prompto could put this off no longer, and he followed the Chancellor out of his wing of the palace and towards the back entrance. 

“You’ve not seen the greenhouses, have you?” Ardyn asked, lips curling upward.

“I-No, I have not,” Prompto responded.

“Then, my sweet, you are in for a treat. The greenhouses are a lovely place to relax and to reconnect with the nature hidden by the snow and ice.”

Prompto nodded, praying that the Chancellor would hurry up and show him the greenhouses, but he knew that the man had a reason for taking him down here, away from all the guards. 

To a place where no one would hear him scream.

His heart pounded in his throat as the Chancellor not-so-gently nudged him through the greenhouse doors and into a place that  _ couldn’t _ have been in the same country as the one he was currently living in.

The room was warm, full of the smell of dirt and fresh-cut grass. He looked around and saw nothing but plants. Trees, herbs, flowers, everything. He hadn’t seen this much green in so long, since Shiva awoke and reigned destruction on his home.

“Enjoying it, my sweet?” The Chancellor’s saccharine voice drew him out of his reverie momentarily, but not long enough. He didn’t care what the man did to him, he could die happy knowing there was still this much green left so close to him.

Suddenly, chapped lips pressed against his, and the scent of brimstone and pine filled his nose. He jerked away, shocked at the sudden kiss, then met the Chancellor’s eyes.

“Oh my,” the Chancellor sighed, “Could it be you don’t like me very much?” He grinned, then, faster than Prompto’s eyes could track, the Chancellor’s arm shot forward and grabbed a fistful of Prompto’s shirt. “That’s why I’m  _ crazy _ about you,” He murmured, pressing his lips against Prompto’s again.

This time, Prompto didn’t fight back.


End file.
